Something Secret
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Pengantin wanita tampak anggun dengan dress putih yang dikenakannya. Serasi dengan sang calon pengantin pria. Tawa bahagia tergambar jelas diantara keduanya. Saat pendeta melakukan sumpah janji untuk selamanya, sang pengantin wanita jatuh terkapar dan tewas seketika. Waktu seketika terhenti ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan sang calon pengantin wanita./ganti penname


Ruangan megah itu dihiasi disekitarnya dengan dekorasi berwarna putih ditambah renda-renda pelengkap penghiasnya. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tampak sedikit bercakap-cakap membicarakan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Hanya terdengar sama-samar di telinga pemuda berambut raven ini.

Dari kejauhan, tampak wanita—calon pengantin datang dengan memakai gaun berwarna putih sebatas dadanya hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Senyum kebahagian terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya yang terpoles _make-up_ natural. Rambut sepunggungnya digulung keatas, menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang bersih tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat _sebucket _mawar putih yang senada dengan warna baju yang dikenakannya.

Tampak dari kejauhan sang—calon pengantin pria tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan yang berbeda dari calon istrinya. Rasa gugup juga menyerang dirinya. Tapi berusaha ia tutupi dengan wajah datar andalannya. Ia sangat tampan menggunakan setelan _tuxedo _berwarna hitam dengan dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu yang disematkan diantara perpotongan jasnya. Membuat tamu wanita yang menghadiri acara tersebut menahan napas melihat calon pengantin pria.

Hingga akhirnya, sang calon pengantin wanita sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Menghadap langsung kearah wajah tampan milik calon suaminya yang tak akan lama lagi. Senyum bahagia terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Bunga yang sejak tadi digenggamnya menghilang entah kemana. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan kekar milik calon suaminya. Sampai suara sang pendeta membuyarkannya.

"Baiklah, acara kita mulai."

Sedikit berdehem sesaat, pendeta itu memulai acaranya. "Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau menerima—"

**DOR**

Terdengar bunyi tembakan diruangan megah tersebut. Mata milik sang pendeta membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui bahwa sang calon pengantin wanita terkapar menggenaskan dibawah lantai altar tempat mereka akan mengikat janji suci.

Raut wajah terkejut terlihat diwajah tampan milik pemuda berambut raven ini. Bola mata hitamnya telah berganti menjadi lingkaran titik hitam yang berjumlah tiga dan berganti warna menjadi semerah darah. Wajah tampannya terciprat darah milik sang wanita yang sudah merenggang nyawa dibawahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah gedung tua yang berada diseberang mansion miliknya. Tak peduli teriakan dari tamu yang ketakutan. Semuanya terasa hening menurutnya.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menembak calon istrinya. Semuanya terasa berhenti berputar. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tangan yang terkepal disampingnya bertambah erat sesuai dengan perasaan gugupnya. Nafasnya memburu.

Wanita itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOMETHING SECRET**

**.**

**.**

**A story by emerallized onyxta**

**.**

**Warnings : Bloody, Gore, misstypo, rated for language and theme, without lemon, BADCHARA, AU, OOC**

**.**

**If you don't like? Don't read. **

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated For NerdMe birthday**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan melanda. Tamu-tamu yang hadir berlarian keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hanya tinggal pemuda berambut raven dan sahabat pirangnya yang menatap penuh iba kearah wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Ia membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan menutupi wajah calon pengantin wanita tersebut. Sekilas, mata birunya melirik kearah sang sahabat yang berdiri terpaku memandangi gedung tua yang berada di mansionnya. Rasa keingintahuannya membesar, dengan segera ia menutupi wajah calon pengantin tersebut dan mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat ravennya.

"Dia itu…" sang pemuda berambut kuning—Uzumaki Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok wanita tinggi berambut merah muda yang dikuncir kuda sedang menyeringai kearahnya—lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda disapingnya. Pistol yang ia gunakan masih digenggam erat oleh wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Sekilas, ia melihat senyum sinis penuh kemenangan terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Sakura."

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap tajam kearah wanita tersebut. Hingga membuat si gadis melebarkan seringai menakutkan kearahnya. Pistol yang tadi digenggamnya sudah tegak dan sejajar dengan dadanya. Mengarahkan lubang peluru tersebut tepat kearah sang pemuda di bagian letak jantungnya. Sedangkan si pemuda hanya mampu menatap tajam si wanita tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Sedangkan sang sahabat—Naruto berteriak kearah sang wanita berambut _pink_ itu untuk menghentikan aksinya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari sang wanita.

"Sakura…" pemuda berambut raven itu menggugamkan nama sang wanita yang berada diatas sana. Tatapan matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Sangat sulit. Hanya wanita berambut merah muda itu yang bisa mengartikannya hingga pistol yang ia gunakan jatuh dari tangannya.

Tepukan kencang yang mendarat di bahu mungil wanita merah muda itu membuat lamunannya membuyar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya hingga bertemu tatap dengan wanita bermata perak dibelakangnya. "Kita harus kembali. Belum saatnya untuk membunuhnya." Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengambil pistol yang terjatuh. Sekilas ia menatap kearah pemuda berambut raven dan memberikan seringai kecil hingga akhirnya mereka berdua hilang ditengah gelapnya malam.

Disamping pemuda berambut raven tersebut, sang sahabat bergemetar. Merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang kembali dihadapannya. Melihat wanita yang baru saja datang menghampiri wanita merah muda itu. Wanita itu, ya wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bermimpi," pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya menatap penuh iba kearah sang sahabat. Ia menepuk pundak sang sahabat pelan dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kembali ke dalam. Aku akan membersihkan ini semua," anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari sahabat pirangnya. Dengan gerak cepat, pemuda berambut raven ini menggendong mayat calon istrinya dan memindahkan kedalam mansion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Tetapi tidak bagi wanita-wanita yang sedang berkumpul sambil menyandarkan tubuh mereka masing-masing disofa empuk yang terdapat diruang tengah rumah milik Haruno ini.

"Hahaha misiku berhasil. Mati juga kau Uzumaki Karin!" seringai kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajah cantik milik wanita penyandang nama Haruno Sakura ini hingga membuat sang sahabat yang berada disekitarnya bergidik ketakutan.

Seringai misterius juga tergambar jelas di wajah cantik milik wanita bermata perak. Membuat wanita berambut pirang disebelahnya menatap penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa denganmu Hinata?"

Yang dipanggil—Hinata itupun menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. Menuangkan sedikit minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah ke gelas miliknya, "Aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang hidupnya ingin kuhabisi sejak dulu," meminumnya hingga terdapat sisa minuman tersebut di sudut bibirnya. Menghapusnya dengan jempol mungil ber_kutex_ kuning gading di kukunya.

Sakura menatap penuh selidik kearah wanita yang tepat duduk disampingnya. Ia membuka kunciran yang sejak tadi mengikat rambut merah muda sepunggungnya. Dibiarkan tergerai, menutupi bagian leher jenjangnya di bagian belakang. "Uzumaki Naruto kah?" menuangkan sedikit minuman tersebut dan memegangnya dengan tatapan mata hutannya masih menatap penuh selidik kearah wanita bermata perak tersebut.

Sekilas, wanita tersebut menatap kearah wanita berambut merah muda disampingnya. Ia menaruh gelas miliknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sofa empuk tersebut. "Tanpa ku beritahu, aku yakin kalian mengetahuinya. Kalian tidak bodoh." Sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas pelan-pelan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyeringai. Ah, seringai menakutkan lebih tepatnya. "Kenapa tidak kau habisi sekalian? Mungkin esok pagi, koran berita maupun berita di televisi akan mengangkat berita tentang dua anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang ditembak mati oleh orang misterius," masih dengan seringai menakutkannya ia menerawang jauh memikirkan hal tersebut.

Membalas seringai dari wanita disebelahnya. Ia mendengus menahan tawa. "Heh, kau fikir semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Bodoh!" desis wanita bermata perak tersebut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Menyadari adanya bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran diantara keduanya, wanita berkuncir empat yang tertua diantara mereka berdehem keras. Membuat keduanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya masing-masing.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam? Kepalaku pusing mendengar ocehan kalian!" bentaknya. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas perlahan dan meminum gelas yang sudah terisi oleh minuman tersebut. "Kalian tahu? Masa lalu kalian kelam! Jika kalian mengingat-ingat tentang lelaki macam mereka, sama saja kalian membuka luka lama yang membuka kembali." desisnya tajam.

"Tidak!" wanita berambut merah muda itu menukasnya dengan bentakan tak kalah tajamnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam kearah wanita berkuncir empat yang masih menatapnya. "Lukaku belum tertutup dan tidak akan pernah tertutup!"

Helaan nafas memburu diantara keduanya terdengar jelas diruangan tersebut. membuat hawa disekitarnya kian panas. AC yang terdapat diruangan tersebut tak berfungsi dengan baik sepertinya mengingat situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sudahlah, bisa kalian tidak berdebat hanya karena masalah Uzumaki itu?" sekilas tatapan menusuk dilemparkan kearah wanita berambut cepol dua yang sedang menatap takut kearah wanita bermata perak yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Bisa untuk tidak membahas Uzumaki itu? Telingaku panas."

Seringai kecil terpatri diwajah cantik milik Haruno Sakura. Tangan mungilnya bersedekap di depan dada. Menghela nafas pelan-pelan. "Sudah kuduga kalau ternyata kau masih ada rasa dengannya," katanya sambil menuangkan sebotol minuman tersebut kegelas miliknya.

Seringai tak kalah menakutkan juga tercipta di wajah cantik milik wanita bermata perak ini, menakutkan. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam erat gelas kaca yang sudah terisi dengan minuman beralkohol tersebut. "Tidak usah bermuka dua didepanku Haruno. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu?" seringainya masih terlihat jelas. "Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai," ralatnya.

Senyum kecil. Haruno Sakura tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan sang sahabat disampingnya. Ia meminum gelas miliknya, dan beralih untuk menatap kearah gelas dihadapannya, ketimbang sang sahabat yang berada disampingnya. "Jangan pernah kau merasa, kau paling mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini maupun saat lalu," ia menyeka sisa minuman yang tersisa disudut bibirnya kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan megah tersebut tampak hening. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Seperti tanda-tanda tak ada kehidupan di ruang tengah mansion tersebut. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang berteriak tak nyaman. "Kenapa kalian diam saja?!"

Pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya hanya melirik sekilas kearah sang sahabat yang berteriak tak jelas. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sofa lembut miliknya. Memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri untuknya. Baju pengantinnya sudah terganti dengan baju santai yang menjadi khas dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya, Sasuke?" mengabaikan teriakan si pirang, pemuda bermata perak tersebut memberikan pertanyaan kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Hn."

"Aku juga," si pirang yang sejak tadi diabaikan mulai membuka suaranya. Gumaman pilu yang terdengar membuat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan memberikan tatapan iba kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Pemuda bermata perak yang sejak tadi hanya terfokus dengan pemuda berambut raven kini beralih kearah pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya. Menatapnya tajam yang tersirat keingintahuan. "Bertemu dengan Hinata?"

Mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berkontak mata langsung dengan sang pemuda berambut perak dihadapannya.

Memijit pelipisnya pelan, pemuda bermata perak itu mengikuti sang sahabat disebelahnya yang menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sofa empuk. Hal rumit baru terjadi hari ini. Kematian sang calon istri dari sahabatnya, bertemunya dengan seseorang yang menjadi titik permusuhan diantara semuanya. "Akan ada yang terjadi nanti. Mereka tidak akan diam saja. Aku yakin."

Pemuda berambut raven yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya, kini membuka dan menampakkan mata hitam tajam yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya tak terkecuali pemuda bermata perak disampingnya. "Aku tahu. Mereka tidak akan diam saja." jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Dan bisa saja, mereka lebih sadis dari kita," sahut pemuda berambut klimis yang baru datang dari arah belakang mansion tersebut.

"Sudah selesai menyelidikinya heh?" senyum sinis terpatri di wajah pemuda berambut raven yang menatap pemuda berambut klimis yang baru datang dengan senyum palsu andalannya. "Sudah."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari hasil penyelidikanmu, Sai?" tanya si pirang penasaran. Sai hanya melemparkan senyum palsu andalannya. Berusaha tenang dan tidak terkesan emosian mengingat bahwa sang sahabat berambut raven adalah tipe orang yang mudah terpancing emosinya. "Sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari keseluruhannya."

Mendengus menahan amarah, pemuda berambut raven itu meninggalkan ruangan tengah mansionnya dan para sahabatnya yang menatap-tak-terkejut kearahnya. Mengingat, memang sudah setiap hari dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan melihat sikap dan sifat pemuda berambut raven itu.

**BLAM!**

Terdengar pintu kayu bercat biru tua itu tertutup dengan keras. Seperti dibanting dari arah dalam. Dan mereka sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Memejamkan mata sejenak, pemuda itu berjalan gontai kearah kasur berukurang _king size_ miliknya. Menutupi wajah tampannya menggunakan kedua tangan miliknya. Mengambil nafas pelan-pelan.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sebuah pigura tua yang sedikit berdebu terselip diantara laci miliknya. Membersihkan debu tersebut menggunakan ibu jari miliknya. Memandanganya lekat-lekat.

Ibu jari miliknya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh seseseorang—wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan milik pemuda disebelahnya. Seulas, senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Masih dengan jari tertaruh diatas pigura tersebut, ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang kembali membuka lebar luka lamanya. Mengingatnya dengan senyuman serta wajah cantik milik wanitanya—dulu. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dengan sang wanita. Dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Seolah otaknya sedang membaca putaran kaset didalamnya.

"Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Hellooo, ingat dengan author ini? Ini author dengan penname terbaru loh xD hehehe. Entahlah, ini fic pembuka kalau aku kembali lagi keffn setelah beberapa minggu menghilang #dor dan ini juga fic permintaan fic **Storm Breaker** dihapus, gomen, mungkin fic ini adalah gabungan diantara keduanya :D

Fic MC ini aku dedikasikan buat **NerdMe** yang sedang berulangtahun dan buat Savers semua yang membacanya^^ maaf jika terlalu pendek, anggep aja awal dari cerita yaa :D

Aku ga janji akan update cepet hehehe. Mengingat, sekolah belum libur dan masih ada urusan lainnya. Tapi aku usahain akan update cepet kok xD doakan saja.

Sekian, _mind to RnR minna-sama?_

Sign

.

.

_emerallized onyxta_


End file.
